


Accent

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You get free tickets to his film premiere but you don't expect him to come up and talk to you in the bar afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You've just been to the premiere of Dane's new film, free tickets that you won from the local paper but it doesn't matter, all that matters is that he's here to talk about his film. Afterwards you head to the bar where he's chatting away with press and fans alike. You don't get a chance to speak to him but his eyes keep meeting yours across the crowded room. There's something intriguing about him and you can't help but stare as he downs his beer, watching his throat as he swallows the last few drops.

You're wandering back up to your room in the hotel when you spot a familiar face, it's Dane and this place seems so wrong for him. He should be in a five star hotel somewhere not slumming it with the rest of us. But you're glad that he is, that fate his given you this opportunity to talk to him. You're trying to work out what to say to him when he speaks.

"I saw you in the bar," Dane says, and you're shocked that he would remember you. You're not used to people noticing you, you still think of yourself as the awkward teenager that you were not too long ago.

"I really liked your film," you say, and it sounds stilted, flat compared to how vivid his voice sounds.

He looks thoughtful, and you're expecting him to tell you about how hard the film was to make, maybe a little story about a co-star or something funny that happened during filming.

"I love your accent," he says, and you're taken aback, from anyone else it would seem like flirting but there's something intense about him that makes you feel like you are being studied, assessed.

"I'm auditioning for a role soon and your voice would be perfect," he adds. You're standing with your mouth open, unsure of what to say, it all seems like a dream that you could wake up from at any moment. "I'm back here on the thirteenth," he says, while deftly pulling a business card out of his pocket, like a magician performing a card trick.

"That would be great," you stammer, and you're desperately trying to scribble down your address on the back of a receipt, you feel so inelegant compared to him and yet something about his manner says it's all okay, that he's not judging you for this and it puts you at ease.

Ten days have never seemed so long to you, not just with the excitement of seeing him again, but when you arranged all this there was a reason the thirteenth triggered something in your mind. It's the day you get your exam results.

There's a knock on the door and you leap through the house to answer it. Even in casual clothes he still looks like he's walked straight off the catwalk, he's completely out of place here and yet he's at ease.

You offer him a cup of tea and he accepts, watching with amusement as you make it, like you're showing him some long-dead skill that's kept alive only by the most enthusiastic of traditionalists.

Once you're comfy sitting on the sofa, he's slowly sipping at his tea. He's asking you to repeat phrases as he records them so that he can work on the accent later. You're trying to focus but your mind is preoccupied. He asks you what's wrong and he seems so kind and understanding that you tell him everything.

He draws you into a hug, you're almost able to rest your chin on his head as he curls in and it feels so natural. There are lips on yours, a chaste kiss. You want to make a joke about if his wife would mind but you've seen his films, a little kiss between friends can't bother her. He kisses the side of your neck before whispering that it'll all be okay, and a small smile appears on your face.

You leave to get your results but you're going to meet him for a drink later, to celebrate. Or commiserate. A bar by the station before he gets his train back to London, ready to fly off somewhere glamorous for his next film. You know that no matter what results you get you'll be happy with this day.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
